Random scene selections from movies
by mr1987
Summary: They are just random scenes from a few romantic comedies that I've seen, just Harm and Mac are replacing the characters in the movie. Please R&R, hope you like them. Chapter 4 is up...hope you like it. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, what I did for this is just took some romantic, cute, funny movies and took the cute scenes from them that I thought Harm and Mac would be cute in and remade the scene a little. There are a few movies that the scenes are from. I just thought Harm and Mac would be cute to be in the place of the characters in the movies. Tell me how you like them.

On with the scenes…


	2. Good looks

**THIS SCENE WAS FROM LITTLE BLACK BOOK WHEN DERECK COMES BACK TO THE APARTMENT AND STACY IS THERE** hope you like it.

Mac was sitting on the bed and Harm came out of the bathroom and modeled a shirt for Mac.

"Do you think this shirt looks good on me? Think it brings out my good looks? He flashed her a perfect flyboy smile and it took all she had not to melt.

Mac grinned then snorted, "What good looks?" She teased and knew she had something coming at her for that one.

He walked up to her, "Ouch! Are you insulting my good looks?"

"Maybe."

He stood over her and tried to look tough, but the flirting and teasing tone was in his voice, "Well you better take that back."

"Oh and why is that?" She flirted back without looking up from her book.

"Because you hurt this flyboy's feelings."

She laughed and then shot back, "Oh suck it up, commander!"

"Oh you better apologize."

She put her book down and looked at him, "Oh really? Why?"

He sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss her, but when their lips were centimeters apart, he grabbed her sides and tickled her.

She started laughing helplessly, "No…stop…please…stooooop!" She laughed.

"You gonna apologize for insulting my looks?" He asked playfully, tickling her waist.

"Yes…I'm sorrehehehehehehy!!" She laughed as she squirmed.

He finally stopped and kissed her forehead then grinned, "Knew it didn't take much for a tough marine to surrender."

"Oh you!" She gasped playfully and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh me what?" He threw the pillow back at her.

"Just…oh you!!" She laughed as the pillow came at her head.

She tried to throw the pillow back at him again, but he came over and held onto the pillow with her and brought it down to rest in her lap. "Oh me what?" He asked again.

He came close to her face and she giggled, "Oh nothing, just kiss me!"

Harm laughed himself, before he sealed his lips over hers.

The end.


	3. 13 Going on 30

**THIS SCENE IS FROM 13 GOING ON 30 WHEN JENNA AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE SITTING ON THE COUCH. EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH THE MOVIE, I TRIED TO GET IT TO WORK **hope you like it.

Harm wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and kissed her neck. Mac turned around in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's go sit on the couch, Harm."

"Okay lovely."

They went to go sit on the couch and Harm draped his arm around her shoulder and Mac giggled, "Oh come on, Harm! You can do better than that…or are you chicken?" She gave him a flirtatious yet teasing and playful look.

He leaned to her ear and nibbled it, "Chicken, huh? You calling me a chicken?"

A high pitch screech came from her lips when he nibbled it again. She tried to duck her head, but he nibbled it again. He wrapped his arms around her and poked her side. He held her in a way that she couldn't escape so he poked her side and wiggled his finger into her side. She tried so hard to escape, but he had her in a tight hold. She was trying so hard not to laugh, but Harm knew it didn't take much to make her do it. He snuck his hands down to her sides and she grabbed his hands and tried to pull them away, but he knew she was going to do that so he moved his hands further down her side to her waist. She squirmed a bit, falling more into his arms and on his lap, her head on the pillow. The was she wiggled on his lap, trying to get away, she looked like a helpless kitten. Harm thought she looked so adorable. It would defiantly be a picture moment…if only he had a camera, he thought. He stopped tickling her and starting tracing designs on her bare upper back. He just had to touch her back. It was so smooth and beautiful. She twitched as he traced some of the contours on her back.

"Ya know what Mac? I think I know where all your sensitive spots are on your back."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" She knew she shouldn't have done that.

"Well…" He began playfully "…Underneath your shoulder blades…" He traced his finger over that spot and she moved her back, trying to get away from his finger. "…Or here…" He traced his finger over a spot that was down near her tailbone. She arched her back a little. She was EXTREMELY ticklish there. He traced over a spot to the right of her spine and she closed her eyes. She sighed. "You like it when I run my fingers over that spot, don't you?"

"Yeah it feels good."

"How bout if I kiss it instead?"

He leaned down and made a trail of kisses along that spot and Mac melted. He kissed his way up her spinal cord and made his way to her lips. She lay, protected in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hope you liked it, please R&R


	4. Dirty Dancing

**THIS IS SORTA A SCENE FOR DIRTY DANCING. I TRIED TO MAKE ONE, BUT DON'T IF YOU GUYS WILL THINK ITS FOR DIRTY DANCING OR NOT. SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.** Hope you like it.

8:15 Est.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm was laying down on his bed reading when Mac came running from the other room screaming his name, "HARM! HARM!" She squealed excitedly.

He immediately put the book down to see what Mac was screaming about, "What Mac? What?"

She ran over to the bed and grabbed his hands, "Lets go dancing. Pleeeeeease?"

"Uh sweetheart, it's 8:00." He wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape.

"So?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, playing with the top of his shirt, "Please honey? I want to go dancing with my boyfriend that I love more than anything."

That was all it took to make him give in, "Okay, sweetie, lets go." He kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you so much flyboy."

9:00 Est.

Some club near Mac's old apartment

They walked in and saw people at the bar and dancing.

"Come on, Harm, lets dance." Mac tried pulling him over to the dancing couples.

"Wait, Mac, baby, do you want to get a drink first?"

"Harm-" She warned, but Harm cut her off.

"Mac, I meant a soda."

"Oh, haha, okay."

They went to the bar and asked for cokes.

15 minutes later…

Harm and Mac were on the dance floor dancing to a somewhat slow song. When the song was over, "Do you love me", came on and Harm and Mac danced like they do in Dirty Dancing. They grinded against each other and Mac could tell Harm was enjoying this. She grinned and leaned up to his ear, "You enjoying this, flyboy?"

"Oh yeah." He whispered sexily back into her ear and Mac got shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck and she almost went weak in his arms. He made a trail of hot kisses down her neck and back up and Mac was loosing it. He was driving her crazy.

"You are driving me crazy, Harm."

"That's my intention, sweet thing."

Her heart skipped a beat.

They danced and hung out at the bar for an hour and 45 more minutes and they were getting tired so they left, went home and went straight to bed.

The end…hope you enjoyed it…please R&R.


End file.
